


Revisit

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [23]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Travel, cute cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This was based on a prompt by a lovely reader. Thank you all!





	Revisit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamiraScamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/gifts).



> This was based on a prompt by a lovely reader. Thank you all!

“It’s hardly changed.” Luisa smiled, dropping her suitcase by the wardrobe and laughing as Rose walked in behind her, pulling the other cases with her that she had been too stubborn to let a bell boy help her with.

“That’s a good thing, right?” Rose’s voice was laced with a hint of concern as she brushed a stray fiery strand away from her face.

“It’s an amazing thing, babe,” The brunette spoke softly, lacing her fingers with her girlfriend’s and dragging her towards the bed, “why do you sound so worried?”

“Because I’m not used to you knowing.” The redhead raised her eyebrow as she pulled Luisa into her lap.

“Knowing what?” Luisa replied jokingly, her face plastered with false innocent as she flashed a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled down at the doctor, her hands stroking her hair delicately.

“Oh, you mean the fact that you’re an international drug lord who has a kill list longer than my shopping list? Completely slipped my mind.”

Luisa felt the redhead tense beneath her as the words left her mouth. It had only been a few weeks that she had known and after Rose and Emilio’s divorce the last thing she expected to see in the Marbella guest rooms was the redhead having a massive argument with a man she had never seen before, holding a duffel bag filled with substances that Luisa couldn’t identify. Rose was shocked to say the least but the conversation was so timid and confused, something that the brunette had never seen in the redhead before. It was like she had been caught red handed, literally. Her hands were smothered with blood and a wig was tossed to the ground beside her:   

“What the fuck.” Luisa managed to breathe out as she looked at the train-wreck around her.

“Luisa,” Rose whispered, rushing over to the door, “Luisa you need to leave.”

“Are you hurt? What are you doing here? I thought you left.” The brunette’s mind was scrambled as her eyes were fixated on the blood on Rose’s hands.

The redhead opened her mouth to reply as screams and shouts started to pour from the bathroom and the unknown man hurried off to the source of the noise, but Rose didn’t take her eyes away from Luisa.

“Rose, you’re scaring me.” A tear fell from Luisa’s eyes as she tried to see what was happening, but Rose wiped her hands on her jeans and cupped Luisa’s face.

“Luisa, I need you to listen to me,” she brushed away the tear that was rolling down her cheek, “You need to leave, through the front. Don’t call the police. I won’t be long okay? I promise. Please.” The brunette had never seen such desperation in her lover’s eyes than at that moment.

“Why are you here, Rose?”

Rose bit her lip as she took in a deep breath to reply.

“I’m keeping my promise. I came back here for you, Luisa. Please just go, go back to your apartment and I’ll be over within an hour,” The shouts grew louder as Luisa heard a smashing noise and somebody call out for Rose, “I promise.” She gently guided Luisa backwards and closed and locked the door, the shouts all enclosed by the soundproof walls that her father had invested in previously.

Luisa considered calling the police, but then she remembered that Rose had asked her not to. She just needed to know what was happening. She needed to know that Rose was going to be okay. Her mind was running a mock, all her other thoughts muffled by the desperate need to know that the redhead was okay, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do. So, she left. She went back to her apartment.

After half an hour, Luisa was beginning to become restless. Who were those guys? What did they want from Rose? She wondered whether her father had set up some sick way to get rid of Rose, but there would be no way that he would have known that she would have been in the Marbella, especially not if she was wearing a wig and plastered into some sort of disguise.

She had paced around her apartment for what felt like a year when there was a shaky knock at her door.

She rushed over to it and flung it open, Rose limped into the room, clenching her side as blood trickled between her fingers.

“Holy fuck. Sit down.” Luisa guided the redhead to the bathroom, sitting her on the stool.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry” Rose was sobbing. Luisa didn’t know how to react. Only a few hours ago had she thought that she was never going to see rose again, that she had moved to Europe like her Father had said she had, now she was bleeding in her bathroom, tears streaming down her face.

“What happened?!” she tugged off the woman’s jacket, trying to get to the wound, holding a cloth in her spare hand. She pulled up Rose’s vest top to see a gash across her side, gently removing Rose’s hand and replacing it with a cloth, pulling Rose’s hand back over the top of it to apply pressure.

“Luisa, you shouldn’t be helping me, you will hate me.”  the criminal began to stand up, but Luisa pushed her back down.

“I could never hate you, Rose, but I need you to tell me what’s happening.” The doctor was crying too now.

“It was all me, Lu.”

“What was all you? What’s going on?” her hands shakily applied anti-septic to a cotton pad.

“I’m Sin Rostro. Please, Lu, stop. It was me.”

Luisa froze. She looked down at the redhead whilst all the puzzle pieces formed in her head, all of the unexplained meetings, the operating theatre, her decorating plans, her marriage to her Father.

“You.” Her voice was distant.

Rose didn’t say anything back, she let her hand fall from her side, wiping her tears with her forearm.

Neither of them did anything for a minute, before Luisa moved again.

She grabbed Rose’s arm and looked her sternly in the eye.

“Apply pressure, don’t move your hand. We need to be as quick as possible.”

Rose couldn’t think of anything to say, she just looked in awe as Luisa continued to help her.

“You’re a fucking idiot, but I’m not going to let you die.” Luisa sighed.

“W-why?” Rose managed to utter out, confusion blurring her mind.

“Because, as inconvenient as it is, I’m in love with you.”

Rose started to cry again.

“I’m in love with you too.”

“Then you had best not die on me, this is going to hurt okay, we can’t take you to hospital because they’ll be after you. So, I’m going to stitch you up, okay?” She looked into the woman’s eyes for confirmation.

Rose flinched at the thought but nodded anyway.  

“Just squeeze my hand if it really hurts, okay? Then we have to leave.” Luisa laid Rose down onto the bathroom floor slowly so she could operate more accurately.

“We? You’re coming with me?”

“Yes, I’m coming with you, stupid, now just focus on me okay, I need to do this.” Luisa smiled through the panic of having to stitch the love of her life up.

She threaded the needle as she felt a hand pull her into a gentle kiss.

“I love you.” Rose whispered.

“I love you too,” Luisa smiled, “But you might not after this. It’s going to really hurt, you need to stay completely still.”  
Rose furrowed her eyebrows.

“Don’t you have any vodka or something that will make me pass our drunk whilst you’re doing it?”

“Oh yeah, Rose, Luisa Alver, the recovering alcoholic, will obviously have a cupboard full of vodka.” She chuckled.

“Secret stash?” Rose was clutching at straws now.

“Nope, you got rid of that.”

“I hate myself.” Rose muttered, earning a giggle from Luisa.

“You’re just gonna have to bare it, I’ll try and be careful.” She carefully slid the needle into her flesh.

Skip to nearly a month later and they were sat in that familiar London hotel room, Rose’s side had almost completely healed, they were together. They were happy.

“It was a joke, Ro, calm down.” She laughed, pulling the redhead into a bruising kiss. 

She nudged the brunette, kissing her back, laughing through their lip movements, until the kiss got hungrier. 

Rose climbed on top of Luisa, pushing her hands above her head and holding them in place, taking the belt from around her dress and wrapping it around her wrists, attaching them to the headboard. 

“Brings back some memories.” Luisa joked as Rose slipped the dress from her body, her fingers tracing down her figure. 

“I’m sure it does.” Rose winked, her lips ghosting the brunette’s own, moving to kiss down the column of her throat. 

“Rose.” Luisa breathed out. 

“I’ve only just started.” Rose chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the woman below her. 

“But it was all I was thinking about for the whole plane journey here.” The brunette admitted. 

“Well you should have told me, I might have been able to help you out.” The redhead husked as she played with the hem of her underwear. 

After an agonisingly long wait for Luisa, which was, in reality, only a few moments, Rose began kissing down her girlfriend’s thighs, taking advantage of the fact she could now leave marks and scattering her with love bites, dragging her underwear down her legs. 

Luisa raised her hips, only for them to be pushed back down again. 

The brunette grunted as Rose raised her eyebrow disapprovingly. 

“But you still have all your clothes on.” Luisa frowned. 

The redhead smirked, unbuttoning her short slowly and tossing it aside, knowing that Luisa would do anything to touch her right now, but her hands were bound away. 

As she undressed some more, Luisa pulled against her restraints. 

“Hey, you were the one who wanted me to undress.” Rose pointed out, stood only in her underwear. 

“Now I want you to fuck me.” 

Rose, without conscious will, took a sharp intake of breath. 

She nudged the brunette’s legs open wider, hovering over her centre as her lips pursed delicately. 

She moved forward slowly, partaking in one broad lick before circling her clit tightly.

“Shit.” Luisa moaned, tilting her head back. 

Rose hummed in approval as she continued, pressing her lover’s hips down into the mattress. The noises that were leaving Luisa’s lips were arousing enough for Rose to fasten her pace, she didn’t want to take it slow anymore. They didn’t have to be anywhere in a week or a husband to go back to anymore. They had all the time in the world. 

Luisa began to arch her back again and this time Rose allowed it, continuing her movements. She continued to get faster and Luisa began to grind her hips against her lover’s mouth. 

“Ro.” Luisa manages to moan out as her muscles clenched. 

Rose slowed her movements, kissing up Luisa’s body, finishing at her lips as she came down from her high. 

She gently untied the woman’s hands, her eyes still closed, as she removed the belt and kissed her wrists, stroking them as she laid beside the woman who was previously beneath her. 

“I love you.” She peppered Luisa’s face with kisses as her eyes opened. 

“I love you too.” Luisa smiled back, smiling as Rose tugged the white sheet over their bodies. 

*** 

Both of them had rested for a few hours when they had woke, dressing ready to leave the hotel. 

“Oh, it’s raining.” Luisa sighed. 

“Well we are in England.” Rose laughed. 

They held hands as they walked down the steps and outside into the gentle rain, huddling close. 

“There’s somewhere we have to go.” Rose smiled, guiding the brunette beside her. 

They spoke absentmindedly as they walked on, Luisa occasionally trying to guess where they were heading, but mostly just small talk. 

“We’re here.” Rose laughed, pointing towards the familiar structure. 

“Just like you promised, huh?” Luisa grinned. 

The redhead nodded in reply, guiding them both towards the eye, speaking to a different polite man and stepping into the carriage as they waited to be raised to the top. 

“This is crazy, how we dreamt of this and it actually happened. We actually made it, Rose.” 

“This is what you want? Forever?” Rose asked, her voice soft as she pulled the brunette onto her lap as she had done all those years before. 

“Yes, forever,” Luisa smiled, “don’t you?” Her voice was concerned now. 

“No,” Rose replied, when she saw the flicker of hurt in Luisa’s eyes she settled her, “I want you forever, yes. That’s true. But I want more than this, Lu,” Luisa felt the redhead readjust herself as she did the same, “so marry me, Luisa.” 

Luisa looked down at the ring in Rose’s hand. A new promise. A new start. 

“Yes. Oh my god yes.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she tangled we hands into the woman’s hair, pulling her into a kiss. 

“I love you.” Rose laughed, slipping the ring onto Luisa’s finger. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.”


End file.
